


What can a mere chocolate do?

by HeichouJaegerBooty



Series: Riren Omegaverse Au's [2]
Category: Mahou no Shokora, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat, Crossover, I'm not going to spoil my story through tags, M/M, Magic, Magic chocolate, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Someone is being a bitch, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouJaegerBooty/pseuds/HeichouJaegerBooty
Summary: “Welcome to Chocolate Noir, pleasure to have you here. My name is Shokora, now tell me. What is your desire?”….“Well then, have this macaroon. It shall grant your wish. But remember, there’s a price when it comes to magic. My chocolate is ain’t free. It’s expensive.”





	What can a mere chocolate do?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to do this crossover and now finally I did it! This is a oneshot inspired by the comic series titled Shokora no Mahou/ Magic Chocolate. I read this comic in my country's language, so I didn't know how they did Shokora's line in English so bare with it.  
> Sorry in advance for my terrible spelling and grammar. Enjoy!

Eren kissed the corporal one more time before he went back to his cold, lonely and heichou-less cell. They’ll be having an expedition tomorrow and Eren’s can’t keep himself from relaxing from his thoughts that kept haunting him. What if he didn’t survive from tomorrow’s expedition? What if Heichou… he shook his head in attempt to get rid of those ‘silly’ thoughts which resulted a crooked eyebrow from the said man.

Eren remembered when he first met the raven, he took an instant liking towards the older and when their eyes met, none could describe the glimmering and burning desire that they both had in their eyes. One with a cold yet shinning silvery blue eyes and another with a green and a mix of blue and a speck of gold at the pupil, almost like how the ocean looks like during the afternoon when the sun shined on it. It was remarkable. At that very moment they knew, they were soulmate. Soul bounded. They’re meant to be with each other. By each passing days, both male can never stop from thinking about each other. They’re falling, and they’re falling hard yet, they didn’t regret it.

Fate was cruel yet beautiful. They’re in war, yet they fall in love.

“Levi, promise me that you’ll come back from tomorrow expedition.” The Alpha tsked the boy, his lips then pressed the younger’s forehead. “Brat, it’s you who should promise me to be safe and come back to my arm, it’s an order.” The older demanded, more like a silent prayer to himself. The Omega nodded, mentally promising himself because he knew he can never break it, he just can’t.  “Then, Levi… Can we urm, after this expedition.. erm can we finally mate?”

 

-X X X-

Levi was restless. He kept walking front to back without any meaning to stop at all cost. He was worried, and he was allowed to! His mate had been missing. If people said Hanji was crazy, well now he’s twice of Hanji madness, but in the gloomy way. They were on their way to the meeting point as their expedition was kinda huge success, and they were about to end it and head back to the quarters. His squad was in a straight line, he was at the front and Eren was second from the last in the line. They didn’t know how they ended up in that formation but proceeded on galloping their horses toward the meeting point for Erwin’s ‘chit-chat’ and finally call it an end. But then, all hell went loose.

Eren’s horse stammered like crazy and broke their straight line. None had any idea how the hell it happened, but it just did. Levi froze for a moment, his mind didn’t register the clustered fucks that happened a moment ago. Petra who was at Eren’s back charged to chase him, though she had no idea where did Eren’s horse brought him, it was one hell of a horse. Levi ordered the others to continue their journey, he wanted to chase after his Omega, yet he had his obligations to fulfill. He trusted Petra to bring back Eren. Damn it!

30 minutes had passed since the incident but Petra and Eren had not yet to be seen. The raven was totally in panic, to some point almost hysteric. His Eren was in danger. HIS Eren! He couldn’t give any fucks towards other Eren except for his. Fuck you, Clyde! God, good thing Black Dynamite was an obedient horse. Eren should had named his horse Jean, in honour of his horseface friend. Eren, please be safe. The pale man quietly plead.

The sound of a horse galloping it’s way toward the raven haired male could be heard, and he was sure it was Petra with Eren. “Captain!” Levi turned his face, facing the small strawberry blonde. “Where’s Eren?”  Tear streamed down from the small Omega in front of him. “Where.The.Fuck is Eren?!?” The petite woman shook her head.

“Captain, his gone. I went there, and there was a 12 meter Titan, Eren’s cloak.. but he was not there! I managed to kill the Titan that ate Eren.”

“How could you possibly believe that Eren was eaten? He’s a titan-shifter for fuck sake!” Levi shook the shoulder of the soldier at his front. The blonde tears kept on falling. “Sir, his cloak was bloodied and.. shredded.. There were also hints of struggles from trying to keep himself safe from eaten. He looked like he had to… go through a big.. fight. Sir, I’m sorry!” Levi cannot believe the news he had heard. No! It’s impossible! “The fuck Petra? What kind of sick game are you playing with me? I’m not fucking buying it bitch! He’s a titan-shifter!” He raised his hand that formed a punch and directed towards the woman but a hand stopped him.

“Sir, you do remember Major Hanji’s last experiment with Eren? He failed to shift into a titan when Major asked him and the result didn’t change for a month. Major Hanji concluded it was due to some stress Eren was having, yet they never knew why since Eren was also clueless.” Gunther gulped, he did not just stopped a punch from the deadliest and strongest man on Earth.

“Show me, show me where you last saw him.”

-X X X-

30 minutes of riding his Black Dynamite, Levi face went paler than usual. The sight in front of him was horrific. His eyes was on the bloodied green cloak lied on the grass with Eren’s name embedded on it. He sew it for fun, well to be exact Eren kept on demanding him to sew his name on his cloak, so he did what his little lover asked. But now the name was shredded. Tch, all his efforts were useless. There was no sign of Eren, and a Titan’s corpse was laying not far from the cloak. The titan that ate Eren. His sweet Eren.  And now Eren’s gone.  There were no remnants of Eren, which left Levi wondering. That fucker must have swallowed him.. oh the thought of Eren was eaten almost made him spilled his gut. Not his sweet Eren!

“Leave.” Without a second saying, Petra left the Captain on his own. And now he was alone. Alone. No Eren.

If people said Levi never cries, well today he proved them that they were wrong. Fat tears  came out from his eyes, heavy sobbing formed from him, his breath hitched. Yes, a monster like him was allowed to have emotion. He failed to save Eren. His other half! They were suppose to be together tonight. They were suppose to bond tonight, then start a little family of their own after 1 or 2 years since the brunet insisted it. They were supposed to. They were supposed! But he failed Eren. Eren…died. His other half, his soulmate. Fate was indeed cruel.

He kneel down and clutched the cloak. Tears fell down on it. Then a sudden movement from the cloak made him stop. He could feel a huge bulge moving under the cloak. He lifted up the cloak to see what was the anonymous being below his beloved’s clothing.

“Meow.”

A cat with brown fur and mesmerizing green-blueish eyes jumped out from the cloak causing the raven haired captain to startle a bit. Never thought that a cat could give the Humanity’s Strongest a jump scare, hell even a ghost will never succeed. The Alpha then took a close look on the cat, it reminded him of Eren. The cat even had the same eye color with Eren, his Eren! While he was inspecting the cat, the cat nudged on his boot, licking at it. A desperate meowing came from its mouth. “Tch, it’s dirty.”

Levi lifted the cat up, it nuzzled around his arm, making itself comfortable. It purred at the Alpha’s arm, it’s presence gave the man some sort of a calming effect on him. Somehow, the raven felt like he had a connection with the cat. The cat felt soothing, he didn’t know how to express his thought on the cat, but he knew the cat was… soothing? It reminded him of Eren.

The raven lifted the cat to his eye level, mesmerized by the set of the green blueish eyes. The same with Eren. The cat then nuzzled the captain’s nose and yipped, trying to tell the male that it was okay. It licked the tear that fell down from the silvery eyes. Itself went teary. The captain wiped the saliva off from his cheek, silently murmuring about it’s being dirty and all the germs stuffs.

The cat’s paw touched the pale man’s cheek, maybe in attempt to sooth the man. Levi took the cat and placed it inside his green cloak and patted the cat’s head. “You look and act like my mate.” He then took Eren’s cloak, eyes teary, to think that he loss his other half. Oh, fate was a cruel bitch!

-X X X-

The whole squad were in a deep silent when the captain arrived at the quarter, they loss their comrade, the key to humanity success. Even the non-stop talker and crazy Hanji went silent. Eren’s loss left a great impact to them, especially to a particular raven haired and silver eyes male. Then a sudden sound from the short male’s cloak broke all of them from their trains of thoughts.

“Levi, you brought a cat? The clean freak Levi brought a cat?!?” Hanji was the first to react on the sudden intrusion from the feline. The disheveled haired spectacle ran onto Levi and shoved the male while snatching the cat from him. “Oh my, it’s  beautiful!” Hanji expressed their thought with their loud mouth causing all of Levi’s squadmates to surround them, including Erwin, the King of the eyebrows land. The cat meowed as loud as it could, trying its best to get out from Hanji’s death grip on it. It felt terrified with the new presence, where is the man that saved it just now?

Silently, the commander shifted from his position and walked toward the raven. He put his hand on his shoulder but the raven male was still expressionless. “Hey Levi, the cat looked like… Eren.” The once alive man’s name caused the captain stiffened.  “What the hell Erwin? Did your eyebrows finally blinded you? Tch.” The blond patted the shorter’s shoulder and left with a nod.

The brown cat gave up and relaxed in Hanji’s arm. Each squad members gave a pat on the cat’s head. It purred in delight for the attention and affection that it get from the members. Suddenly it hissed loudly when the sole female member patted it’s head. It raised up its paw and clawed the girl’s cheek which left all of them dumbfounded except for the clawed lady. Petra shouted in pain and blood trailed from her wound.

The cat wiggled out from Hanji and ran straight to the captain and gave him a joyous meow of victory. “Tch, looks like this cat is gay. It hated woman.”

They all laughed at the Captain’s bluntness and left the mess hall. A tear formed from the raven male’s eyes. “Fuck Eren. I fucking miss you.”

A week went by after Eren’s passing. Levi was still devastated and was gloomier than usual. He only leave his office to drink some tea and pass his paperwork to the commander. He felt that Eren was with him all the time, which made him more, emotional. His squad members tried their best to cheer their captain but failed miserably, even Hanji gave up with their “Make Short Stack Happy Again” plan. Eren left a great impact on Levi, he really did. But, there was a member from Levi’s squad that never stop on trying to make Levi forget the brunet Omega, Petra.

Petra knocked on Levi’s office, another hand was holding a tray with a set of tea. A “come in” was heard and Petra entered the Alpha’s office. “What do you want?” Levi’s scowled up some more, his eyes trying to focus on the pile of paperworks on his desk whilst the brown cat he named Junior kept on hitting it tail onto Levi’s paper. A playful meow was heard and the feline started to nuzzle it face onto Levi’s hand. “Sir, I brought tea.”

The strawberry blonde then carefully placed the tray on the captain’s table. Her hand than moved toward the pale male then grabbed it and kissed the pale man’s palm. “The fuck are you doing woman?” Levi shook his hand from the tight grasp and wiped his hand using his cravat. No one can touch him except for Eren. “Sir, forget Eren and love me instead.” The raven crooked an eyebrow and let out a deep sigh. The cat beside of him hissed violently and tried to claw the petite lady at it front. It jumped and lashed at Petra, but the small blonde moved her body to the side, causing the cat to fall. It hissed again at Petra, it pupil dilated due to its aggressiveness and awareness that someone entered its territory.

“You pest!” Petra shouted and took the cat at its nape and tried to took it out from the raven’s office. The cat struggled to get out from the woman clutch and to be back at Levi’s lap. “Woah, Petra. Put Junior down now.” The blonde did as she told and the cat jumped toward Levi. The cat started to purr when Levi scratched its ear, and nuzzled happily at him.

“Sir, forget Eren and love me instead!”

“No. Get out.”

“His dead Levi, I saw it! You saw it! His cloak was the proof!”

“… No.”

“You started to doubt yourself now, Levi. Levi, forget him. I know it’s hard, we all missed him too. But I can take care of you, I can make you happy. He surely wanted you to be happy, his going to be sad if he sees you like this. What so special about him anyway? Because he is an Omega?  Levi I am one too! The difference between us is that, his dead and I’m alive.”

Levi went silent. A dark silent. The blonde triggered something that wasn’t suppose to be touch. The issue on his Eren. His soulmate. His half. “Fucking get out!” The thunder like voice from the Alpha caused the blonde Omega to shiver and without a second command, she ran outside. The Alpha can still feel his Omega, his presence was still there, he never knew why.

-X X X-

“So Levi, Petra told me that you gave her a ‘tongue lashing’. I knew you for a long time, shorty, we’re even best friend!” Hanji claimed which caused the raven male to hiss at the thought of him and the mad scientist as ‘friend’. “Who want to be friends with you, Four eyes.” The spectacle ignored his remark and instead ruffled the raven’s hair. “Aww, short stack. But, seriously, you will never lash out without any reason. As far as I know, Levi is a calm and compose man.” The raven groaned at the thought.

The raven was walking toward the kitchen when suddenly a soldier came and told him that Erwin wanted to meet him at his office. Once he was there, he was greeted with the said blond and to his ‘surprise’, Hanji Zoe. They started to interrogate him about his lack of, dare he say, passion? “You’ve been like this since Eren passed away and I did hear some rumors that you and him were once dating. Is this true?” Levi nodded at the statement. They were not just dating, they were soulmate for fuck sake! “The.. the night after the last expedition, we were suppose to… mate,” Levi said silently, his gaze was on the ground. “Levi, you know that we’re in war! We’re suppose to stay focus so we can finally end this Titan shits for sure! Look what happen to you! You know that right? You were not suppose to fall in love with your own subordinate,” Erwin let out a silent sigh.

“Unless if it’s your soulmate, like Erwin over here! He met his soulmate a month ago! Armin was it? Wait, Levi… don’t tell me…”

“Yeah Foureyes, you got it right.”

“Eren’s your soulmate?!? Why didn’t you tell us?” Hanji clasped their mouth, shocked to know the news. Erwin’s was also in the same state, now he understand why did Levi behave like shit. “The thing is, I keep on feeling Eren’s presence around me. How can I ever forget him? Everywhere I go, I can still feel him, see him, like he was still alive.”

Hanji nodded on the explanation, then something made they realized an important information. “I’ve read a book on soulmate, once a person met their soulmate, they can always feel the presence of their partner as long as they’re partner live. Hey, tell me Erwin, you can feel Armin’s presence even though he is not here, am I right?” Erwin nodded.

“What are you trying to conclude Shitty Glasses?”

“If my theory is correct..”

“You’re telling me that Eren’s still alive?” That one word gave him hope, Eren was alive. “There’s a shop in the middle of the forest outside the wall, and there live a woman in that shop. The said woman can grant you any wish, but I don’t know how. Even science cannot explain her doing.” Levi gave them an unexplainable expression. “The fuck Hanji? Are you trying to tell me that I should travel outside the wall just to find this witch and then I can find Eren? You’re crazy! I’m not going.”

“Just do it Levi, it might be your only chance!”

-X X X-

Levi gave a loud sigh, he was now outside the wall in the middle of the night. He has no idea where to go but for the sake of his Eren, he will find this so called witch. A sudden meow from his cloak startled him, when the hell did this cat manage to be here? “Fuck Junior, what are you doing here?” Levi shook his head and let the cat positioned itself in his cloak. The cat’s presence made him more relax and his mind clearer. Searching the shop might be easier now.

After travelling for he guess an hour, he finally see a large house surrounded by metal gate at the middle of nowhere in the forest. Fuck, he owe Hanji a lot now. The gate squeaked open, and then he entered into the suppose shop. He let Black Dynamite eat some grass outside the gate and tied it onto the gate. He knocked the door and then a woman with long black hair greeted him at the front. She gestured him to enter the shop and the Alpha did as he told.

“Welcome to Chocolate Noir, pleasure to have you here. My name is Shokora, now tell me. What is your desire?”

The female voice was creepy but Levi didn’t give any fucks on it. “I’m searching for a person, so can you help me?” The black haired woman chuckled eerily. Junior that was at Levi’s side shivered and hid behind Levi. Levi kneeled down and took the cat and patted it, trying to calm the cat.

“A blunt Alpha I see. Well of course. I have the right chocolate for your wish.” Levi raised an eyebrow. Hanji didn’t mention any chocolate to him. This is fucking stupid! “What can a mere chocolate do? Fuck this I’m going out.”

“You’re searching for Eren Yeager, am I right?” The mention of his lovely Omega’s name caused him to stop his movement. “What was caused by magic, can be only solved by magic.” Levi took a step toward the lady. “Here, eat this Hollow Chocolate, it shall grant your wish. But, there’s a price when it comes to magic. My chocolate is not for free, Humanity’s Strongest.” Levi nodded and put Junior to the floor. “Where’s the sink? I’m not going to eat it without washing my fucking hands. It’s unsanitary,” he mumbled. Shokora showed him the sink and after a moment, Levi was back. He took the chocolate and eat it. He waited for a while.

“You’re fucking liar!” He took out his dagger from his pocket and raised it toward the woman. He launched an attack but before he could stab her, a black cat jumped out of nowhere and transformed into a human male. The male shielded Shokora and stopped Levi from attacking her. Levi was at shock, how the fuck can a cat change into a human?

“Thank you, Kakao. Levi, look at your cat.”

Junior looked like it was in a serious pain. It meowed non stop and cried. It body glowed, which was weird. It scratched it surrounding, it paw bleed a lot. “What did you do to Eren?” He didn’t know why he blurted out Eren’s name, but he just did. As if it was a cue, the cat changed into a human with a mop of brown hair, teal eyes, tan skin… his Omega.

 “Eren!”

“Levi!”

The couple hugged for a long time, Eren cried and cried till his eyeballs were dried. Levi kissed the younger, he cupped the male face and wiped the boy’s tears. “Thank you, thank you Miss Shokora!” Eren shook the lady’s hand, thanked her for her help. They were now together again. “By the way miss, how is your shop is you know, well.. not being destroyed by the titan?”

“Magic.”

The Alpha and Omega left the shop after the owner namely Shokora asked them to leave the forest and be back before dawn, to avoid meeting Titan along their way. She showed them the way out and the couple thanked her again. They ride the horse that was outside her shop and went back inside the wall.

“They are soulmate.”

“Yeah, I know Kakao. A rare one too.”

Shokora looked outside once again. The two were nowhere to be seen. “I have receive your payment Humanity’s Strongest, your loneliness.” A shiny crystal suddenly popped out and the long haired woman took it and put it inside a diamond shaped glass. Kakao hummed in agreement beside her. “I wish them eternal happiness.”

-X X X-

The sun was up when they finally reach the quarter. Levi kissed Eren’s forehead and caused the younger to giggle. “Welcome back, love.” Eren giggled some more, he kissed the pale cheek and a tiny tear formed in his teal eyes. “I’m  back.”

A loud cheering came from Levi’s squad and Eren’s friends. Mikasa and Armin hugged him like there was no tomorrow and Levi let them be. Eren’s ‘death’ made them shock and Mikasa once almost killed the Alpha because he failed to protect her brother. And now Eren’s back, nothing can separate them. Well, except for Levi.

“You seriously have no idea who did this to you?” Hanji asked the brunet with a look of ponder, the mystery of Eren changed into a cat by magic amused the scientist. The brunet shook his head, he didn’t even remember that he changed into a cat. He was surrounded by pure darkness during the period he was a cat. The only thing he knew was he felt some sort of loneliness and kept on hearing Levi called his name. The moment he opened his eyes again, he saw Levi and the lady that helped him transformed back. He didn’t care who did this to him, as long as he’s happy and Levi too.

A few months passed  after the mysterious incident, Levi and Eren were happily mated. Mikasa was angry at first, but after knowing that the raven male was Eren’s soulmate and how Levi had saved Eren countless of times, she finally accepted it. Eren’s happiness was her priority. They were packing and getting ready for the next expedition. Eren walked to the horse stall to get the horse for him and Levi when suddenly someone shoved him to the side. That someone punched him till the side of his head hit the wall. He then fell unconscious. The anonymous person let out a small blade and stabbed at the brunet’s stomach. “If I’m not getting Levi, neither do you! So you must die monster!” A sudden sound of steps near the stalls and the sound of horse neighing caused the person to stop and ran away to hid themselves.

“EREN!!” The raven was in utter shock once he saw his mate laying on the hay with blood gushing out from his stomach. A steam formed at the brunet’s wound indicating that the younger was healing. Levi clutched the younger and carried him bridal style toward Hanji’s lab.

-X X X-

All the soldiers started to move outside the wall leaving Levi and the injured Eren. The Omega received treatment from Hanji and the Major told the couple that it would took Eren at least two days to fully heal. Erwin agreed to leave both Eren and Levi, and some of Eren’s friends: Mikasa, Armin and Jean, much to Eren dismay, to protect Eren from the unknown killer.

There were no Titans on sight, so everyone was a bit relaxed. Petra kept on biting her nails, her plan to kill Eren failed! She was lost in her thought until she realized that she was separated from everyone. Even her teammate didn’t realize that Petra was gone.

A woman with long hair and a man with silver hair and cat eyes showed at her front. Her horse stopped and Petra hopped down from it. “You! You liar! I ate the macaroon and you fucking changed him to an animal! He was suppose to be dead!” The lady only chuckled, feeling amuse by the blonde rants.

Suddenly, a loud stomp can be heard not far from their distance. Petra was petrified with the sudden sound. A 12 meter class showed up at her front with the biggest grin ever. She tried to move her body to use her 3DMG, but her body failed to do so.

“You, who wish someone to be gone and die are such a disgrace on Earth! Thou will fall into the depth of darkness, the deepest of them all!” The Titan roared and kicked Petra onto a tree, her body splattered on the tree, the eyes that one hold life, died.

“I have receive your payment. Your existence.” Petra’s body then changed into a shimmering crystal, Shokora took it and put it inside the diamond bottle.

“She was a sweet lady, once.”

“I know Kakao. It’s scary how jealousy made the demon out of you.”

-X X X-

Years went by, the Titans were finally defeated, never will be seen again. A small cottage outside the wall was full with laughter and banter. A small family reside inside it. A small boy that looked exactly like his daddy except he has brown hair and teal eyes like his Nana was trying to walk for the first time. “Come on Enrique, oh my! My boy is finally walking! Nana’s so proud!” The boy walked like a fawn, until he finally reached his Nana’s arm. Eren hugged the boy and spin him around. Levi then hugged both brunets and smile. They’re having their happily ever after.

 

Bonus!

Eren: Miss Shokora, I have a wish!

Shokora: Oh, well what is it?

Eren: I wish that all Titans are wiped out this instant!

Shokora: I also wish for that, but sadly, Titans are immune to magic.

Eren: Noooooo!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> It took me one whole day to finish this. lol. I'm going to update my other story, The Book of Riren Family since I last updated it a month ago ;-; I'm a shitty author I know. Do take a look on that story too! Enrique is featured a lot in it!


End file.
